The Gibbs alarm 2
by esprit en deuil
Summary: Tony never knows when to give up... Sequel to my fic The Gibbs Alarm.


_**A/N: I was bored and trying to fight my way over a writer's block so I wrote this fic which is a sequel to the Gibbs alarm. I hope you likey and I'd appreciate it if you'd drop in a few words to tell me what you think of the fic :) Enjoy! **_

It had taken him a long time to plan this but now he was ready.

Tony sat behind his desk early on Monday morning and with great anticipation powered up his computer.

It had been two months since the failed attempt at trying to stop Gibbs from sneaking up on the team by waxing the bottoms of his shoes with a non-slippery substance that had made the shoes highly squeaky and Tony rubbed the back of his head while winching as the mere memory of the resulting headslap made his ears ring.

That plan had been a complete failure seeing as Gibbs had made Tony buy him a new pair of shoes as well as made him clean the old ones.

But now he was better prepared and had better equipment.

Rubbing his hands together with glee as his computer screen came to life and showed the view of his desktop where he saw the newly added icon titled 'operation Gibbs alarm 2.'. double clicking the icon Tony almost jumped up and down in excitement as his computer screen was filled with images of different angles of the bullpen.

He'd asked Abby to help him with the little project and with her as an aide he'd managed to create a perfect net of strategically placed cams (courtesy of the tech guys downstairs) that were linked to his computer to show him a perfect view of every entrance to the bullpen as well as the back of the partition behind his desk where Gibbs often abide his time, listening in and then coming into sight at the worst possible moment.

And now he was ready to test the new 'Gibbs alarm system' as he liked to call it.

Tony made the images small enough that they fit into the bottom of his screen so he could use the rest of the space to check his e-mails, all the while keeping track on who came to the bullpen.

Half an hour later his wait was rewarded when he heard the ding of the elevator and saw from the cam that Gibbs excited the metal box. He'd been tempted to put one of the cams into the elevator itself, but figured if Gibbs ever found that out he would be as good as dead, so he settled for planting the thing right outside the lift.

Tony almost giggled manically when he saw how the older man approached their section of the floor with stealth, obviously doing his best to remain as unnoticed as possible. Seeing that the ex-marine was coming closer and would soon be standing behind him as his skulking progressed, Tony clicked the videos away so only his report remained on the screen and casually looked over his shoulder with a cheery smile.

"Morning boss!"

The look on the older man's face was priceless as he jumped slightly having been caught of guard and Tony had to use all his self control not to laugh at the total confusion dominating the older man's expression. If only he had a camera so he could have taken a pic to show Abby. Oh well, she could always get a still of the moment from the security cameras.

The younger man just smiled wider before turning his attention back to the report he was supposed to be finishing, leaving the team leader to sulk to his desk while trying to figure out what the hell just happened.

The same continued for the rest of the day.

Everytime Gibbs tried to sneak up on the young Italian, he was annoyed to discover the younger man was already aware of his presence.

Tim and Ziva were watching the whole thing with wide eyes and suspicion. They were sure it was pure luck that Gibbs hadn't managed to sneak up on Tony the whole day, but when the same phenomenon seemed to repeat itself over and over again during the next few days they started to think it was something else.

On Thursday morning Tim and Ziva were already at their desks when Tony arrived and with more flourish and noise than necessary made his way to his desk and powered up his computer.

Ziva looked over at Tim and after a silent exchange the both nodded and made their way to stand in front of the senior field agent's desk to form and united front.

"Tony we would like to ask you a question." Ziva said with forced patience as Tony lounged casually in his chair with his feet on his desk as he waited for the computer to load.

"Why ask away my ninja chick, what can I do for you? Maybe finally you've realized you can't live without me and want to ask me out on a date." Tony wiggled his eyebrows and grinned widely as the two people in front of his desk rolled their eyes.

"We want to know what have you done so Gibbs can not sneak out on you anymore."

"Um Ziva it's actually sneak up not sneak out" Tim corrected before looking thoughtful "But come to think of it he hasn't been able to sneak out either without you calling him on it."

With that the two turned expectant faces towards their teammate.

"Well kids, it's a highly classified secret that I'm not at liberty to tell you but- Oh shit!" Tony had turned his attention back to his computer screen as he spoke and as he clicked the Gibbs alarm 2. - icon the video-feed didn't open, instead his whole computer screen was filled with pictured of an annoyed Gibbs and before he could do more than curse, his head snapped forward with the force of the head slap being delivered.

"Moring Boss." Tony said with a grimace as he rubbed the sore spot on the back of his head and looked up to see his two smirking teammates scurrying back to their respective desks, obviously happy at having the world return to it's normal working order.

DiNozzo turned his attention to Gibbs who was now leaning over his desk and looking pointedly at the computer screen that still showed the images of an annoyed Gibbs.

"Jee Boss I have no idea how those got there.." He tried his best to make the pics disappear but it seemed the more he clicked on them the bigger they got. Finally he just pressed the power button and shut the whole thing down before turning to his boss with a bright, fake smile.

Gibbs was just watching him with those penetrating blue eyes of his and Tony shifted uncomfortably in his seat as the older man leaned closer.

"Oh I know how they got there. You wouldn't believe what a few caff-pow!s and a miserable face can accomplish." There was a tiny little smirk on Gibbs' face as he said that and Tony's eyes widened.

"You sneaky bastard!"

Gibbs just smirked wider before turning to go to his own desk.

"Oh and DiNozzo," He called over his shoulder. "The tech guys wanted to remind you that you still owe them for lending you all those surveillance cameras a few days ago. And since you hadn't returned them yet, I did it for you."

Tony groaned and let his head fall to his desk with a solid thump, he was going to kill those guys who'd caused Gibbs to figure everything out.

_Well, back to the drawing board. _Tony thought, he was determined to make operation Gibbs alarm 3. a success. Now he just needed to figure out where to get travel coffee mugs with a false bottom that has little bells under it. Or maybe he could convince Ducky to implant a tracking device under Gibbs' skin...

**THE END**


End file.
